Conventionally, there is known an electrically driven vehicle equipped with a battery usable for running. Such an electrically driven vehicle has a limited cruising range that depends on the amount of charge of the battery.
In this regard, Patent Document 1 discloses an electric vehicle in which a first battery is mounted and a generator unit or a second battery is detachably mounted. The electric vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured to mount the second battery when the electric vehicle is driven around a charge station or home, and to mount the generator unit when the electric vehicle is driven a long ways.
Patent Document 2 discloses an art that is considered as being relative to the present invention regarding mounting of a generator capable of charging a battery mounted in a vehicle. Patent Documents 3 through 5 disclose arts that are considered as being relative to the present invention in terms of mounting of more than one battery.